sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryfhild Völundson
male fey blooded cloistered cleric 2 NG medium humanoid (human, fey) Init '''+3; '''Senses '''low-light vision, darkvision 120 ft., Auto-Search; listen +6, spot +6 '''Languages '''common, giant, dwarven, ancient, one god common, elven, dark elven, duergar, adogit ---- '''AC 17 (+3 Dex, +4 mage armor) touch 13, flat-footed 14 HP 11/11 (2d6) Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +9 SR 12 Immune sleep spells and effects ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee Warhammer +2 (1d8/x3) Melee Longspear +1 (1d8/x3) Ranged Spear +4 (1d8/x3) Base Atk +1; Grapple +1 Special Actions turn undead 6/day (+3, 2d6+5, 2nd), spontaneous casting (cure spells) Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 2nd, 3rd with divination spells): 0—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/mending.htm mending], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/mending.htm mending], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/purifyFoodAndDrink.htm purify food and drink], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/guidance.htm guidance] 1st—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/shieldOfFaith.htm shield of faith], [http://dnd.arkalseif.info/spells/spell-compendium--86/vigor-lesser--4725/index.html lesser vigor], [http://dnd.arkalseif.info/spells/spell-compendium--86/vigor-lesser--4725/index.html lesser vigor], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/mageArmor.htm mage armor]D''' Domains: war, knowledge, spell '''Spell-like Abilities (CL 2nd): 1/day—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/light.htm light], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm detect magic], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/glitterdust.htm glitterdust] (DC 15) ---- Abilities Str 11, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 16 SQ Lore +2 Feats Divine Vigor Weapon Focus (Warhammer) Skills Spellcraft +9, Craft (Stonecarving) +7, Concentration +7, Knowledge (religion) +7, Listen +6, Spot +6, Knowledge (History) +4, Knowledge (local) +4, Diplomacy +4, Perform (Oratory) +4, Search +4, Knowledge (Arcana) +3, Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) +3, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +3, Knowledge (Geography) +3, Knowledge (Nature) +3, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +3, Knowledge (The Planes) +3 Possessions Longspear, Greatsword, Warhammer, Spear x2, spell component pouch, waterskin, beer horn, wineskin, backpack, 3 dire weasle skins, Spell Book (all 0th, and magic missile, sleep, charm person, grease, enlarge person), 10 gp Mythweaver Sheet Here ---- What is the physical description of you character (height, weight, hair, eyes etc.)? Gryfhild stands roughly 5'9 a typical male height of the Grimmlyor clan. He is stronger than average for his clansmen, although that is not saying much given his people's small stature. His dark hair is long and wild with a slightly more kept beard than most of his clansmen. He weighs roughly 180 lbs and is well built. There is a scarred and burnt mark on his back where he was struck by lightning. He is not wearing armor and is brandishing a nobleman's greatsword on his side. Strapped to his back is three spears and a warhammer. What is your personal storyline goal for your character? Gryfhild believes that he has been chosen by the gods to prepare his clansmen for war. He was already a cleric when his conversion began but now he has begun venerating Odin and Thor in addition to the rest of the pantheon. Both are war gods although Gryfhild has found more success converting some of his clansmen to Odin than Thor (with Odin's penchant for brilliant strategy and magic vs Thor being more of a brutish god). In your own words describe the personality of your character: When alone Gryfhild is deeply introspective and driven often practicing a certain skill or talent longer than his peers. He is respectful and proud of his clansmen and treats them with high honors even when in disagreements with them. Other clans are treated accordingly albeit he can be quite proud and easily offended by slights. Followers of the One God are treated with open hostility and often can be attacked outright or on sight. How does your character deal with conflict and change? He's a very strategic man who thinks longterm plans through deeply. Change is dealt with by perceiving the possible ramifications on not just the current situation, but to other situations as well. Gryfhild deals with conflict diplomatically but, despite his fear, he is now willing to engage in physical confrontation even if it means his death (which is obviously wildly unlikely given the world of Seron 1-up!). Who else is important in your character's life? He has sworn a blood oath to avenge the death of Halfey Ragnarsson. He was like a brother to him during his years in clerical training. The blood oath is to his sister and love interest. He does not know yet who killed his clansmen, the killing blow was an axe through his face, his body left for dead in the woods. He has prayed to speak with Halfey using divine magic but so far the spell is out of his capabilities. How old is your character? Seventeen Are your parents still alive? Yes both parents are alive. His family is of nobility, with both parents having prestigious honorary positions at the bardic school. Who raised you after your parents died? Didn't you read the last sentence you fucking moron. Do you have any siblings? Yes. Six brothers and three sisters. The triplet sisters he has are all babes still. Is your character married? No. Does your character have children? No. What social class is your character from? Nobility. How did your character get started in their chosen class? Due to his noble birth, he had many choices granted to him. Spoiled and young, Gryfhild never seemed to make up his mind. He first seemed destined for the life of a scholar, eating knowledge like the Harii eat flesh. Gryfhild took to learning language like a natural and could recite the tales of legends from yesteryear. However, over time his interest turned towards the divine. Especially due to the intrusion of this One God that infiltrated their lands. This culminated merely six months ago when he was out, seeking guidance on his friend's death. Struck by a lightning bolt, Gryfhild came back a changed man with a changed mission. Does your character have any significant personal items? His father's greatsword was given to him while he travels. It's more of a show blade than one used for actual battle. It identifies him as noble born. Is your character religious? WTF kind of idiotic question is this Jeff. He's a fucking cleric. God damn stupid fucking moron. Is your character guided by a prophecy? Gryfhild believes he is destined to lead his people into war against the One God. What is your character’s view on magic? Gryfhild is comfortable around mages and has training in reading runic magic. Has your character ever served in the military? The closest thing to the military is the training he recieved at the temple of Thor. He departed soon after being struck to learn of what it could mean and sought guidance from clerics of Thor. Has your character ever had a profession? Translator and Runic Scrivener. How did your character meet his current adventuring companions? He hasn't. Has your character ever crossed anyone? Some of his clan are uncomfortable with his recent sermons. Does your character have any enemies? Older members of his clan may have political motives for shushing up the young cleric for his views on Odin and Thor. How important is the accumulation of wealth? Not an important issue for Gryfhild. If your character died tomorrow what would they be remembered for? Gryfhild hasn't accomplished anything save surviving a lightning strike. His birthname was Gryffrod, the monikor Gryfhild quickly stuck after his changed philosophy. It's meant as an insult in his clan, but one that he has adopted going forth. Additional info: Category:Viking